


could you show me what i’m missing?

by symbioteseo



Category: NCT (Band), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other, Smut, scientist!johnny gets fucked by The alien symbiote of 2018, this is just tentacle porn., uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symbioteseo/pseuds/symbioteseo
Summary: someone had to do it





	could you show me what i’m missing?

**Author's Note:**

> i will face god and walk backwards into hell

“Don’t forget to lock up,” Doyoung calls over his shoulder as he’s leaving the lab. Johnny doesn’t dignify the younger with an answer, too busy reviewing his notes from the day.

  
_Symbiosis_ _was_ _achieved_ _in_ _multiple_ _animal_ _tests_ , _though_ _it_ _killed_ _them_ _all_ _after_ _a_ _number_ _of_ _hours_. _Further_ _examination_ _showed_   _multiple_   _organ_ _failures_.

  
“Not a good enough match,” Johnny mumbles aloud, eyes rising from his clipboard to the pod containing the symbiote. Hitting a button to lock and seal the door to the chamber the pod is in, Johnny enters the code that opens the pod. The symbiote oozes out, black and oddly iridescent as it travels along the floor up to the thick pane of glass separating it from Johnny.

  
Johnny simply hums, gets to his feet and leans closer to the glass. The symbiote seems to follow, almost as if it’s watching him. Johnny moves over to his right to pick up his clipboard and pen, adding an inquiry for Doyoung tomorrow onto his notes.

  
_How_ _do_ _we_ _test_ _the_ _intelligence_ _of_ _this_ _life_ _form?_

  
Johnny’s gathering his things, ready to leave when he notices the symbiote’s spidery tendrils poking curiously at the door. Unconcerned, Johnny turns towards the door to the lab. His hand is on the knob when he hears the hiss of the symbiote’s chamber doors sliding open.

  
“Oh, fuck..” Johnny sighs out. A warm sensation creeps over him, and Johnny’s eyes roll back, everything going dark.

 

 

 ** _Wake_** **_up._**

  
Johnny’s soaked in sweat, gasping as he jolts upright on his couch. His mouth tastes awful, metallic, and Johnny raises a hand to run through his hair, except he can’t. His normally neat hair is matted, something thick dried into the strands.

  
**_You_** **_need_** **_to_** **_clean_** **_yourself._** **_We_** **_ate._**

  
“What the fuck?” Johnny staggers to his feet, looking around. “Who-who the fuck’s talking?”

  
The taste in Johnny’s mouth won’t go away. He squeezes his eyes shut, and gets flashes of security guards at the lab, torn to shreds.

  
“Oh, no,” Johnny moans lowly, starting towards his bathroom on unsteady legs.

  
**_Oh,_** **_yes._**

  
“Y-you..” Johnny flips on his lights, staring into the bathroom mirror. His face and clothes are streaked in blood, grime, damp with sweat. “You made me do...that..”

  
**We** **_did_** **_that._** **_Now_** **_clean_** **_yourself_** **_off._**   ** _I’ll_** **_help_** **_you._**

  
If Johnny didn’t know better, he’d think his legs were moving of their own accord. This almost feels nice, taking the backseat as the symbiote guides Johnny through the motions until the shower’s running and steam fills his bathroom.

  
**_You’re_** **_doing_** **_well,_** **_Johnny._**

  
Johnny’s startled enough that he drops his washcloth, eyes opening wide. “How the fuck do you know my name?”

  
**_I’m_** **_in_** **_your_** _**head**._ **_I_** **_know_** **_a_** **_lot_** **_of_** **_things_.** **_You_** **_know_** **_me,_** **_too._** **_I’m_** **_Venom;_** **we** **_are_** **_Venom._**

  
“Alright, well, I didn’t ask for some lame knockoff xenomorph to use my body as its personal home, thanks,” Johnny snaps, watching rusty brown-tinted water wash down the shower drain.

  
“ ** _You’re_** **_a_** **_favorable_** **_host.”_** Venom’s face materializes before Johnny, long tongue poking out between rows of pointed teeth.

  
“Jesus, fucking– stop, at least let me finish showering before you freak me out like that.” Johnny shuts his eyes. When he reopens them Venom’s gone. “Thank you.”

  
**_You’re_** **_welcome._**

  
Venom lets Johnny finish his shower in peace, allows him to brush his teeth. Johnny only hears the low, growling voice again when he’s reaching to put his pajamas on.

  
_**Don’t**_ **_bother._**

  
“Excuse me?” Johnny’s voice cracks. Then, Venom’s willing him to step closer to the sink, and Johnny sees Venom materialize once more over his shoulder.

  
“ ** _Gonna_** **_take_** **_care_** **_of_** **_you_** , **_Johnny._** **_Don’t_** **_worry.”_** Black tentacles glide over Johnny’s chest. He’s not sure how he ends up kneeling on the bed when they were just in the bathroom, but Johnny can’t question it; there are tendrils wrapping around his wrists, holding them above his head. Two more thick tendrils curl around Johnny’s thighs, keeping them spread.

  
**_You’re_** **_enjoying_** **_this._** Venom’s voice growling in his head makes Johnny groan, cheeks hot. His dick stands hard and flushed against his stomach, begging to bed touched, and Johnny’s hips squirm, thighs straining helplessly. Johnny pants like a dog in heat, hanging his head. “I want it, fuck. Please, just–oh–“

  
Venom’s hot tongue prods at Johnny’s hole, slick and teasing. Johnny releases a high pitched whine and throws his head back when Venom chooses to trail his tongue up the long lines of Johnny’s abdomen instead, pausing to flick over each nipple.

  
“So this is where you get your kicks? Am I gonna wake up with baby aliens bursting outta me?” Johnny gasps before he’s gagging on Venom’s tongue. He can barely even moan around the long appendage, eyes fluttering shut as he sucks on it the best that he can.

  
**_No._** **_Your_** **_pleasure_** **_is_** **_our_** **_pleasure_** , **_Johnny._** **_Simple._** A tentacle enters Johnny, and he gasps, squirming at the sudden intrusion. Venom shifts Johnny until he’s lying back on the bed while keeping his thighs and wrists still restrained. There will be bruises on his thighs after this, Venom’s grip vicelike and unforgiving. Johnny loves it.

  
_Air._ _Need_ _air_ , Johnny thinks, and Venom’s tongue is gone, leaving Johnny slack-jawed and drooling. Johnny gasps, hips working down against the appendage inside him. Venom’s pressing insistently against his prostate, pace ruthless, and Johnny’s thighs shake.

  
“More. Need more,” Johnny slurs out. “Let me touch. Please.”

  
**_Polite._** _**I**_ **_like_** **_you_**. The tendrils Venom had wrapped around Johnny’s wrists slither away, and while one of Johnny’s hands falls to his dick, stroking clumsily, Johnny sucks on the fingers of his other hand. A tendril pulls that one away, replaces his fingers. It fills Johnny’s mouth but not too much, leaves room for him to breathe while still being on just the right side of overwhelming. The tendril is warm, slick, just another sensation driving Johnny wild, pushing him even closer to release.

  
As if reading Johnny’s mind, sensing how he hurtles towards the edge, the tentacle inside him speeds up. Every thrust hits his prostate with precision that leaves Johnny’s nerves on fire.

  
**_Let_** **_go,_** **_Johnny._**

  
Johnny’s back is arched off of the bed, lips parted in a silent scream as his dick spits a generous amount of cum. Venom keeps fucking Johnny through it, greedy and careless. The tendril in his mouth pulls away so Johnny can breathe, choosing to flick wetly over his nipples instead. The tentacle in his ass slows to gentle thrusts, and Johnny bucks his hips, groaning. “Fuck, that’s enough.”

  
**_Not_** **_done._** **_Just_** **_hang_** **_on._**  Venom materializes to lick at the sweat and cum glossing Johnny’s abs, fucking him harder. Johnny can only whimper.

  
“Holy fuck–Venom, fucking _hell_ ,” he keens out. There’s a snarl in his ear, and the tendril inside him pulls out, slick with a silvery fluid.

  
“Whassat?” Johnny slurs. “Alien cum?”

  
**_That’s_** **_your_** **_undignified_** **_human_** **_name_** **_for_** **_it,_** **_yes._** **_Rest,_** **_Johnny_**. **_You_** _**did**_ **_well._**

  
“I’m not gonna be happy if I wake up full of alien babies,” Johnny warms, fumbling for his blanket. Venom’s growling chuckle fills his head.

  
**_Good_** **_night_** , **_Johnny._**

**Author's Note:**

> ignore any editing errors im a stupid btich uhhh if u wanna talk to me hit me up on twt @symbioteseo ive been reading tweets about this fic and cracking the fuck up


End file.
